poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 2
Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 2 is another upcoming Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot A mysterious vehicle using a huge magnet steals a highly potent mutagen known as PX-41 from a secret laboratory in the Arctic Circle. The Anti-Villain League (AVL), headed by Silas Ramsbottom, tries to recruit former supervillain Gru to track down those responsible and recover the mutagen, but Gru refuses, claiming that he is now a legitimate businessman as well as the devoted father of Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Dr. Nefario, Gru's friend and assistant, "misses being evil" and leaves Gru for new employment. Gru reluctantly agrees to investigate the theft, and is partnered with undercover AVL agent Lucy Wilde. The pair begin their search in the Paradise Shopping Mall, disguised as bakery employees. Gru immediately comes to suspect Mexican restaurant owner, Eduardo Pérez, of being the infamous "El Macho", a legendary supervillain who supposedly died after riding a shark into the center of an active volcano with dynamite strapped to his chest. Gru and Lucy break into Eduardo's restaurant at night, but find no proof. Meanwhile, Agnes, confiding in her dream to one day have a mother, believes that Gru will fall in love with Lucy, though Gru states that his relationship with Lucy is professional. Although holding Eduardo as his chief suspect, Gru agrees to pursue others, including wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san. After witnessing Eduardo's two-timing son, Antonio, woo Margo and invite everyone to his Cinco de Mayo party, Gru renews his focus on Eduardo. He is then set up on a dinner date with a vacuous woman named Shannon. The date goes horribly, and Shannon is about to humiliate Gru after she spots his wig, until Lucy, visiting the restaurant herself, saves Gru and renders Shannon unconscious with a tranquilizer gun. While they take Shannon home, Gru and Lucy spend personal time together, and Gru falls in love with her, proving Agnes right. The next day, the AVL arrest Eagle-san after finding an almost-empty jar of the mutagen in his shop, and the investigation is closed by Ramsbottom. Lucy is reassigned to Australia, but gives Gru her lipstick Taser as a gift before leaving. A heartbroken Gru, having lacked the courage to ask Lucy out on a date, instead takes his girls to the Cinco de Mayo party. While there, he follows Eduardo and discovers a secret musical steps-activated elevator, where he finally finds proof that Eduardo is El Macho. Gru discovers that Macho and his partner, Nefario, have been abducting Gru's Minions and using the stolen PX-41 serum to mutate them into violet, savage and hairy "Evil Minions". Macho plans to launch rockets full of the mutated Minions into major cities in order to achieve world domination. He gives Gru the chance to team up with him, but Gru walks away. On her flight, Lucy, realizing that she has also fallen in love with Gru, jumps out of the plane and hang glides down to the party. Macho captures Lucy after Pollito, Macho's pet chicken, retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Nefario rejoins Gru, who fakes being captured with two other minions to help him rescue Lucy. Fighting alongside his daughters and Nefario, Gru and his team return the Minions to their normal, friendly, yellow state using jelly containing a powerful antidote that was created by Nefario. Macho then takes the mutagen himself and turns into a giant violet-haired monster, but Gru and Nefario defeat him using Lucy's lipstick Taser and a fart gun. Gru finds Lucy strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket and starts to untie her, but Pollito launches the rocket, sending it flying towards the same volcano where Macho previously faked his death. Lucy accepts Gru's invitation for a date, and the pair dive into the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the volcano and violently explodes. After a comical 147 dates, Gru and Lucy get married, and Margo, Edith and Agnes finally have someone close to a mother. The Minions close with a rendition of "I Swear" and "Y.M.C.A.", as the whole family celebrates and take photos, until an Evil Minion comes out of nowhere and groans, startling the entire family. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Bill and Ben, Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Naga, The Dazzlings, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Naga, The Dazzlings, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with Eduardo/El Macho. * The reason why Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon guest starring in this film is because they are the reformed villains. * Despicable Me 2 was released in theaters in 2013, the same year Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway was released straight to DVD, Princess Knight series was re-released on DVD box set, Thomas & Friends: Season 17 first broadcast on Milkshake in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 4 first broadcast on the Hub Network in the US. * Minions ''was released by Universal which owns home video distribution rights for the ''Thomas & Friends in the US starting with Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onward. * The storylines continues in Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 3. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Spy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films